


Santa Is(n't) Real

by AimAim94



Series: Little Peter Parker [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter debates Santa Clause, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Steve walked into the penthouse holding Peter close still calming down from crying the whole drive home. The five year old had come out of school like that. Steve had figured he had been hurt or something but he wasn’t prepared for what Peter would tell him. Someone had told his innocent five year old son that Santa Clause wasn’t real.“Here’s my two favorite guys!” Tony greeted as they came into the living room.“Peter had a rough day.” Steve warned.Peter lifted his head, “You LIED to me, Daddy!”“I lied?” Tony looked at Steve confused.“A child told him Santa isn’t real.” Steve explained.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter Parker [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729966
Comments: 50
Kudos: 341





	Santa Is(n't) Real

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday and Merry Christmas!
> 
> Here is a delayed Christmas story for you! My gift to all of my faithful readers! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long. I'm on vacation and I haven't been at my computer a lot. 
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love to sit in the dark. It feels safe to me.

Steve walked into the penthouse holding Peter close still calming down from crying the whole drive home. The five year old had come out of school like that. Steve had figured he had been hurt or something but he wasn’t prepared for what Peter would tell him. Someone had told his innocent five year old son that Santa Clause wasn’t real.

“Here’s my two favorite guys!” Tony greeted as they came into the living room.

“Peter had a rough day.” Steve warned.

Peter lifted his head, “You LIED to me, Daddy!”

“I lied?” Tony looked at Steve confused.

“A child told him Santa isn’t real.” Steve explained.

“Oh well I wonder what would make a child say such a mean lie.” Tony frowned.

“I’m skipping Christmas.” Peter lifted his chin just a bit higher.

“Skipping Christmas?” Steve sighed, “Peter, you can’t skip Christmas.”

“Well I’m not coming.” Peter shrugged.

“Christmas Eve is in two days. You are going to celebrate with your family even if you hate it. I do hope you adjust this attitude because when Santa figures it out you’ll be in trouble.”

“Well he won’t because he’s dead!”

“Dead isn’t the same thing as not real.” Steve pointed out.

“SEE YOU THINK HE”S FAKE TOO!” Peter pointed at his papa.

“STEVE!” Tony scolded. 

“NO! NO! I’m just saying dead and fake are different. Santa isn’t either.” Steve defended himself.

“It’s really loud in here this Christmas Eve Eve Eve.” Pepper pointed out coming into the penthouse.

“Daddy’s a liar.” Peter told Pepper.

“Well why don’t you come tell me all about it.” Pepper passed Tony the contract she needed him to look over before their holiday vacation actually started.

Peter went to sit by Pepper on the couch, “He told me Santa’s real but a kid at school—Jacob—Said he’s not.”

“Well let me ask you this, has your daddy lied to you before?” Pepper questioned.

“Well no…” Peter frowned.

“Do you think he would start lying now?” Pepper shrugged.

“No, Daddy says we aren’t supposed to lie. Lies hurt people, Auntie Pepper.” 

“So how about you and I stay up Christmas Eve waiting for Santa and we can prove to this Jacob that he’s real.” Pepper suggested ignoring Tony’s panicked eyes and Steve’s face as it filled with dread.

“YES!” Peter grinned.

~

“You’re welcome.” Pepper gloated after Peter was in bed.

“I’m not grateful.” Tony sighed, “Now we have to find a way to have Peter meet Santa.”

“You made the Iron Man suit in a cave but you can’t help your son meet Santa?” Pepper rolled her eyes, “Better figure it out. Don’t forget—Peter’s part genius. He will not be fooled.”

“Peter’s all genius.” Tony corrected, “And I hate you.”

“You love me.” Pepper pointed at the document, “Finish that up so we can work on our plan for Peter.”

“Now it’s our plan?”

“When do I get invited to help?” Steve asked.

“You can help too. The more the merrier.” Pepper clapped.

~

“Hey, Jacob! My auntie Pepper says that my daddy would never lie to me!” Peter yelled at Jacob at recess the next day, “And she said we’re going to camp out and meet Santa.”

“Well it’ll just be a fake in a costume.” Jacob laughed, “He’s not real. You’re such a baby for believing that he is.”

“Well I may be a baby but I’m not mean at least! YOU CAN’T FIX MEAN!” Peter yelled.

“Peter, the teacher is coming. We should stop.” Ned cautioned.

“Well I’m tired of this—This—This MEAN MEANY!” Peter threw out the highest insult he knew.

“Peter Rogers-Stark, that’s enough.” Ms. Kimberly told him.

“Sorry Ms. Kimberly.” Peter mumbled.

“Apologize to Jacob too.”

Ned knew something in that moment. He saw it in his friends eyes. Peter was going to dig in his heels. Ned groaned because that usually meant they both got into trouble.

“I can’t.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Peter, you were not very kind and I think you know that.”

“I do.” Peter nodded.

“Then you need to apologize or I’ll be speaking with your parents.” Ms. Kimberly warned.

“I can’t.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright. Thank you for being honest. I’ll be sending a note home to your dad and papa.”

~

“Peter Rogers-Stark!” Tony came into the living room after reading the note in his backpack, “Bullying? Unkind words?”

“Well I did use unkind words.” Peter confirmed, “Jacob started it.”

“What do we do when someone starts something with us?” Tony asked his son sitting down on the couch and pulling him onto his lap.

“Auntie Nat says we may not be the one to start it but we will for sure be the one who finishes it.” Peter shrugged, “I finished it.”

“Sometimes I hate that they try to teach you things.” Tony sighed, “If someone starts something with us or is hurting our feelings then we talk to a grown up.”

“I like Auntie Nat’s way better, Daddy.” Peter pouted.

“Well Auntie Nat was wrong to teach you that.” Steve said coming into the living room.

“Auntie Nat is never wrong, Papa.” Peter shrugged.

“That’s—“ Steve started but Tony held up a hand to stop him.

“—Beside the point. We’re getting off track. You are not to take matters into your own hands like that. I want you to stand up for yourself but I also want you to be kind so until you know the balance I want you to talk to your parents about it first.” Tony finished.

“Can Auntie Pepper still sleep over tomorrow?” Peter asked his parents concerned that his school activities would derail those plans.

“It’s Christmas so we’ll give some grace. Auntie Pepper can sleep over.”

~

“I’m so excited!” Peter was in his PJ’s in the living room where they had set up camp by the tree to catch Santa.

“He’s not going to sneak past us. That’s for sure.” Pepper smiled.

“Right!” Peter settled into his sleeping bag on the air mattress next to Pepper.

It was nearing midnight when he heard something on the roof. He then saw a shadow of something. He sat up holding his stuffed animal close, “Auntie Pepper?”

Pepper snoozed beside him soundly.

“I have to be brave if I want to catch Santa.” Peter whispered to his stuffed bear.  
Peter heard another thud, “Never mind! I’m out! Sorry auntie Pepper!”

Tony woke up to Peter shaking him awake, “Pete? I thought you were camping out with Pepper.”

“I left her to die.” He whispered as Tony lifted him up onto the bed between him and Steve.

“Die?” Steve asked waking up.

“Yeah. I don’t know if I heard Santa or bad guys.” Peter laid down under the covers.

“You want me to go check it out?” Steve asked Peter already knowing what the noise was. He had told Tony the noise he had made for Jarvis were too intense and that they would terrify the five year old. He had argued not to add the shadow Santa too but no one listened to him.

“Don’t leave.” Peter clutched his arm.

“Okay, We’ll stay.” Steve laid back down.

“Poor Auntie Pepper.” Peter mumbled as his eyes slid closed.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
